sucrerie
by freyandchris
Summary: Ulquiorra se demande pourquoi Grimmjow a arrêté de cuisiner. Ou Comment un gourmand cherche à retrouver son pâtissier par tour les moyens. histoire sans grande valeur.


Titre: sucrerie

Rating: T

Paring: GrimmjowxUlquiorra.

Résumé: Ulquiorra se demande pourquoi Grimmjow a arrêté de cuisiner.

Grimmjow buvait le thé vert infect, selon ses critiques, de Aizen. En face de lui se tenait le cuarto. Ulquiorra lui buvait les paroles du Seigneur Aizen. Il n'était pas le seul à se forcer à boire la boisson. Yammy grimaçait à chaque gorgée, c'était habituel. Arloniro regardait sa tasse avec un regard noir et maudissait l'inventeur de la boisson. Puis quand il avait décidé il prenait la tasse et avalait d'un seul coup la boisson, grimaçant au goût qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Szayel tournait le thé dans sa tasse d'un ton rêveur et buvait de temps en temps une gorgée. Puis il se mettait à griffonner quelque chose sur un petit bloc note. Pas mal d'espada pensait qu'il modifiait son breuvage pour le rendre meilleure, mais personne n'oserait lui demandait sous le risque de devoir boire la mixture potentiellement mortel! Noitora regardait sa tasse avec hantise et ne la touchait absolument pas, espérant de ne pas avoir à la boire. Hallibel attendait toujours que son thé soit froid avant de le boire à petite gorgée. Somarie buvait son thé doucement appréciant le goût, un des rares. Barrangar buvait son thé et se resservait plusieurs fois durant le réunion. Normal pour un vieux d'aimer cette boisson. Starrk buvait son thé qu'une fois la réunion terminait et essayait de rester éveiller durant la réunion. Ulquiorra lui quand il ne buvait pas les paroles de Aizen, buvait son thé. Aucune information passait sur son visage, personne ne savait s'il aimait ou pas. Grimmjow le regarda et reporta son attention sur le brun. Aizen parlait de son prochain plan. Quand la réunion se termina, l'espada se leva et partit. Grimmjow marchait dans les couloirs, il se dirigeait vers ses appartements, n'ayant rien à faire.

Il se réveilla au bruit de son estomac. Il grogna et se leva. Il sortit de sa chambre, passa dans le salon que possédait ses appartements et sortit. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines les plus proches. Il croisa Ulquiorra qui faisait réchauffait un plat.

-Y a quoi à bouffer? Demanda Grimmjow, sans vraiment regarder Ulquiorra sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Il ouvrit le frigo et grimaça devant le plat.

-ça m'a coupé l'appétit!

Il referma, violement, la porte du frigo. Il attrapa un fruit dans la corbeille à fruit et croqua à pleine dent dans la pomme rouge.

Il avala à une vitesse impressionnante la pomme, jetant le trognon, il se dirigea vers la sortit.

-pourquoi es-ce que tu ne cuisines pas?

Grimmjow se retourna et son regard trouva le vert des yeux de Ulquiorra.

-si tu n'aimes pas ce qu'il y a, pourquoi es-ce que tu ne cuisines pas?

La question fit grogner Grimmjow. Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Pourquoi es-ce qu'il ne cuisinait pas? Parce que cuisiner lui rappelait un certain souvenir.

Il avait été créait presque en même temps que Ulquiorra. Il se souvenait que le vert n'aimait déjà pas à cette époque se battre, mais dès que quelqu'un osait le frappait il répliquait avec une force étonnante. Grimmjow avait vu cette force et avait voulu s'y frotter. Mais Ulquiorra ne voulait jamais se battre sérieusement. Il avait beau hurler, se mettre en colère, Ulquiorra n'était jamais sérieux! Après chaque rencontre un peu musclé avec le vert, Grimmjow allait aux cuisines. Il se demandait si il n'était pas cuisiner quand il était vivant, car il cuisinait très bien. Pour preuve, Neliel venait souvent le trouver pour qu'il lui fasse quelque chose. En contre partie il lui demandait un combat d'entraînement. Elle acceptait en rechignant, mais oubliait vite dès qu'il lui mettait un gâteau sous le nez. Un jour, il faisait des choux à la crème pour Neliel, sachant qu'elle voulait ça, il vit arriver Ulquiorra avec Neliel. Il lui demanda pourquoi il était ici, et Neliel expliqua qu'elle avait forcée le brun à venir. Elle voulait faire gouter les plats de Grimmjow. A partir de ce jour là, Ulquiorra venait souvent avec Neliel pour manger une pâtisserie. Et un jour, Grimmjow avait arrêté de cuisiner. La raison, il en grimaçait rien qu'en s'en souvenait. Il revoyait Ulquiorra gouttait pour la première fois de la glace. Il revoyait la glace couler de sa bouche et sa main récupérant la glace avant de lécher son doigt. Grimmjow l'avait regardé lécher son doigt et le sucer pour enlever le glace. Il l'avait trouvé beau en le voyant faire ça. Il avait eu envie de lui. Et cela lui fit arrêter la cuisine. Il revoyait encore sa bouche sucer le doigt fin pour récupérer la glace.

Grimmjow soupira devant ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait eu envie d'un homme qu'il avait choqué, mais plutôt qu'il voulait Ulquiorra, lui qui le détestait. Il se souvenait encore une fois se souvenir, et laissa sa main glisser dans son hakama. Il attrapa sa virilité qui gonflait et durcissait sous le plaisir. Il laissa sa main lui donnait du plaisir.

La faim le fit sortir une fois encore de sa chambre. Il faisait nuit noir, la journée étant fini. Il alla vite aux cuisines et soupira devant le restes du repas. Il souffla et se lava les mains. Il ne voulait plus cuisiner, mais il avait faim. Alors il cuisina. Il ne chercha pas trop à se compliquer la vie et cuisina un plat simple et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se retrouva à attendre que la génoise finissent de cuir. Il soupira, mangea un morceau et continua à faire son gâteau. Le gâteau à la fraise fini, il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire. Le regard bleue se posa sur la pâtisserie finement décorée, Grimmjow détestait ne pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il regarda la poubelle puis soupira en se disant que ce serait du gâchis. Alors il laissa simplement le gâteau sur la table et partit, après avoir tout nettoyé et rangé. De toute façon quelqu'un demain se regèlerait de son gâteau et il n'y pensera plus.

L'idée de le mangée ne lui traversa pas l'esprit pour deux raison: la première le gâteaux était trop gros pour une seule personne, la deuxième était qu'il avait horreur des pâtisseries. Il avait horreur de tout ce qui était sucré, pourtant c'était ce qu'il savait le mieux cuisiner.

Grimmjow grogna au réveil à cause de la lumière qui pénétrait sa chambre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il devait vite se préparer, il y avait une réunion ce matin.

A la réunion, le thé infect était là. Aizen buvait son thé mais ne parlait pas. La raison? Il attendait Gin.

Gin arriva cinq minutes après l'heure du début de la réunion.

-J'espère que tu as bonne raison pour être en retard Gin.

Gin sourit et montra ce qu'il cachait derrière lui.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé aux cuisines ce matin.

Un immense gâteaux de deux étages à la fraise apparut dans le champs de vision de Grimmjow.

-j'aurais dut le jeter! Pensa amèrement le bleuté.

Aizen regarda la pâtisserie et ferma les yeux.

-ça iras pour cette fois.

Gin sourit et posa le gâteaux sur la table et sortit un couteau de sa tunique et découpa des parts. Une servante arriva et servit une part à chaque personne. Grimmjow grimaça comme il n'était pas permis devant la part de son propre gâteaux. Starrk regarda sa part et demanda s'il pouvait avoir une part pou lilinette. Ce que Gin accepta. Noitora et Yammy regardèrent leur parts et avec leur cuillère le détruisirent pour passer le temps. Hallibel mangea à petit bouché sa part. Szayel goutta sa part et se mit à écrire quelque chose sur son calepin. Grimmjow se demanda ce que le rosé allait pouvoir inventé. Grimmjow ne regarda pas les autres et poussa simplement son assiette pour pouvoir la passer à Ulquiorra qui avait déjà fini sa première part. Les autres regardèrent étonnés Grimmjow et furent deux fois plus surpris en voyant Ulquiorra prendre la part et la manger.

-tu aimes les pâtisserie Ulquiorra? Demanda Gin.

-quand elle sont bonnes. Répondit Ulquiorra simplement.

Gin n'eut rien à redire et mangea à son tour sa part et se resservit sous les regards d'envie de Hallibel et Ulquiorra. Noitora et Yammy regardèrent leur bouillis de gâteaux et pensèrent qu'ils auraient dut la donner à Hallibel, c'était un bon moyen de se rapprocher de la seul femme de l'espada. Ils avaient merdés.

-je me demande qui a fait ce gâteaux. Fit Gin en rêvant.

Grimmjow sentit le regard de Ulquiorra sur lui. Ils se fixèrent et Ulquiorra tourna la tête pour regarder Aizen. Grimmjow se retint se soupirer d'aise.

A la fin de la réunion, Grimmjow partit le plus vite qu'il pouvait sans paraître étrange. Il rentra dans ses appartements en espérant que Ulquiorra ne viendrait pas lui poser des question. On frappa à la porte et Grimmjow dut ouvrir. Ulquiorra entra sans le laisser lui donner l'autorisation d'entrée. Grimmjow referma la porte et se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait.

-Pourquoi es-ce que Gin a trouvé ton gâteaux?

Ulquiorra semblait ne plus avoir de problème de communication dès que cela portait sur les pâtisseries.

-pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi qui l'ait fait?

-je reconnais ta façon de les faire. J'ai mangé assez de gâteaux fait par toi pour les reconnaître sans problème.

Grimmjow grimaça et grogna.

-j'ais juste fait ça pour me défouler hier et je l'ais laissé sur la table. Comment j'aurais put penser que Ichimaru le trouverait et l'amènerait à la réunion!

-tarte au citron.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils de peur d'avoir bien compris.

-quoi?

-je veux une tarte au citron pour demain.

-Hein?

-ma phrase est-elle trop dure à comprendre pour toi? Demanda Ulquiorra.

-Connard! Pourquoi es-ce que je te ferais ça!

-tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent.

Grimmjow serra les dents devant le regards limpide de Ulquiorra.

-J'y crois pas. Ulquiorra Schiffer me fait du chantage! J'aurais tout vu dans ce monde.

-alors?

-et comment je fais pour te donner ta tarte sans me faire avoir gueule d'ange!

Ulquiorra le regarda blasé et baissa les épaules. Ce qui énerva encore plus Grimmjow.

-laisse-le au même endroit que le gâteaux à la fraise de ce matin. Gin se fera un plaisir de l'amener à la réunion quotidienne.

Le pire dans cette histoire c'était que Ulquiorra avait raison. Grimmjow grogna et Ulquiorra resta blasé.

-je te dirais demain ce que je voudrais ensuite.

-j'ai compris! Grogna Grimmjow. Je te cuisinerais ce que tu veux sauf une chose: de la glace!

Ulquiorra le regarda et ne fit aucun mouvement.

-ça me va.

Ulquiorra s'en alla et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant avec Ulquiorra, qui entretenait la discussion.

Il fit comme lui avait demandé Ulquiorra. Et à la réunion, il vit une part de tarte apparaître devant lui. Il poussa son assiette directement vers Ulquiorra. Faire des gâteaux, il le pouvait dut moment qu'il ne pensait pas à Ulquiorra. Les manger…plutôt mourir!

Noitora et Yammy donnèrent en même temps leur part à Hallibel qui les prit sans rien dire. Starrk ne mangea pas sa part pour la donner à lilinette. Le gâteaux était plus petit que hier.

-il semblerait que l'on est encore un bon gâteaux à déguster aujourd'hui. Au fait Grimmjow pourquoi tu ne manges pas ta part?

Il ne demandait pas aux autres mais juste à lui.

-hors de question que je mange cette cochonnerie!

-N'insulte pas la nourriture! Ordonna Gin. Celui qui l'a fait a mit tout son amour dedans!

Grimmjow se retint de dire qu'il l'avait fait par menace mais il préféra ne rien dire. Ulquiorra prit la part de Grimmjow et dégusta sa nouvelle part de gâteaux, Hallibel avait déjà mangé deux parts.

-parfait au chocolat.

-millefeuille.

-cygne.

-scones.

-truffes aux thé.

-Imbécile il faut laisser ça vingt-quatre heures au frigo! Grogna Grimmjow.

-alors pour demain des choux à la crème et après demain les truffes.

-t'es chiant!

-cookies.

-muffins aux myrtilles.

-un gâteaux à la noix de coco et chocolat.

-forêt noir.

-je trouve que les gâteaux que l'on mange sont toutes occident. J'aimerais bien manger un pâtisserie traditionnel japonaise. Se plaignit Aizen.

-un gâteaux aux fruits exotiques!

-t'as jamais aimé les gâteaux japonais! Ronchonna Grimmjow en se demandant où il allait pouvoir trouvé les fruits.

-et?

-il va falloir encore que je me démène pour trouver les ingrédients! Comment veux-tu que j'aille chez les humains sans me faire avoir!

-donne-moi la liste!

Ulquiorra ferait tout pour avoir ses gâteaux, absolument tout!

Grimmjow soupira en voyant tout les ingrédients à la nuits tombé dans son appartement.

-Je crains que le pâtissier ne connaisse pas vos goût Aizen! Remarqua Gin en regardant sa tranche d'ananas dans son assiette.

-il semblerait.

Grimmjow se mit à prier pour que Aizen ne découvre jamais la vérité. Ulquiorra lui semblait se régalait avec Hallibel. Ils étaient ceux qui mangeait le plus, avec Gin.

-j'aimerais bien de la glace moi. Dit un jour Gin en mangeant sa part.

Ulquiorra regarda Grimmjow qui ne le regarda pas.

-de la glace.

-non! Tout sauf ça!

-à la mangue.

-t'es sourd ma parole! Hurla Grimmjow.

-C'est à cause de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois que tu as fait de la glace que tu ne veux plus en faire?

-Hein? Demanda Grimmjow en sentant des sueurs froides dans son dos.

-j'ai eut beau la manger de la manière la plus suggestive, tu n'as pas bronché.

Soit Grimmjow devenait fou soit il avait bien compris.

-tu…tu l'faisait exprès?

-…répondit Ulquiorra en détournant la tête.

Grimmjow regarda l'homme qu'il désirait malgré sa haine.

-qu'es-ce que tu veux? Demanda finalement Grimmjow.

-Toi. Répondit Ulquiorra après un bon moment de silence.

Grimmjow attrapa Ulquiorra et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-il semblerait qu'il préfère mes goûts! Fit narquoisement Gin devant la trentaine de glace aux parfums différents.

Aizen ne dit rien mais tout le monde voyait que cela ne lui plaisait guère.

-je pense plutôt que c'est par ce que c'est l'été que cette personne a fait de la glace.

Grimmjow ne dit rien et mangea sa glace sans rien dire. Il n'y avait que la glace qu'il pouvait manger.


End file.
